the_omcfandomcom-20200214-history
The OMC Dictionary
sWelcome to the OMC Dictionary! Here are the definitions of all the OMC words you want to know the meaning of. These words shall be alphabetized to make it easier to find them. If you wish to add a word or phrase, make sure you follow this rule and keep everything neat and alphabetized. You are also allowed to talk on the sections themselves, but please italicize whatever you are saying and leave your nickname at the end of your commentary, so it looks like this: Insert Message Here '~ Nickname ' Please keep your commentary on the very bottom of the word's section, and make sure your comment is on topic, i.e, keep a comment about mary-sues in the mary-sue section. Small, one sentence commentary—that expresses nearly everyone's opinions about the topic—is allowed in the middle of the sections, but please keep this kind of commentary at a low rate. Beyond Monstro City Just to make this clear, 'Monstro City' is the little in-game city on Moshi Monsters. 'Beyond Monstro City', formerly known as 'Outside Monstro City' before the Staff changed it without any warning or notice (because they do not value their consumers' opinions), is OMC's real name. If you're browsing through the OMC Forum categories and don't see "OMC", that's probably because OMC is an acronym for Beyond Monstro City. Whoever edited this, um, technically the staff doesn't have to ask permission, they own OMC. ~ Dash But they were huge gum-wads not to tell us they were trying to change the name. We liked Outside Monstro City and Monstro City Welcoming Committee (Yes, Name Rebellions went on in Welcoming, too.) before it was the stupid name it is now. -_- ~Starburst They knew that we went to OMC, right? So why didn't they ask us before going all Jackie Chan (or Chuck Norris, whatever sinks your submarine) on our beloved category's name? Just because they own it doesn't mean that they can mess it up and expect us to like it! ~ Charm Name Rebellions ' Because the staff did ''not ''tell the Outsiders that they were randomly coming up with this stupid names, lots of Outsiders made rebellions. As you may know, to lock a thread it has to have 4,000 comments. Well, lots of Outsiders made a deal to the Staff; if they locked the thread then the Staff would consider changing the name. Well, the Outsiders tried very hard on it AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! :D The staff deleted the thread and made everyone who participated placed on mods. -_- That's staff for ya.. I once got a message from staff as follows: ''Hi! '' ''We have received many complaints about the new name changes to many of the forum categories. We have changed the names because it is more appealing to Monstro City's brand new players. If you are not happy with the changes, we suggest that you contact us and we will look into it. '(Five Month Time Lapse: Still nothing.)'' Happy Monstering! ''-The Moshi Staff (~Starburst)'' Caticorn A caticorn is a hybrid between a cat and a unicorn. It is one of the mythical animals in OMC. It is described as being a cat with a unicorn horn on its head and is very wise and majestic. There is even a Caticorn Club, created by Catz. The Club members have recently learned that there are also Rainbow Caticorns, which are very rare. These are created when two caticorns of opposite, or close of opposite colors of the color wheel mate and have a babyicorn {-what I like to call a baby caticorn-}. Any questions? Ask Catz, the Outsider, da Caticorn Expert. -3- Chainfail Chainmail, or "chainfail" as I like to call it, is a message passed on and on (and on and on and on and on and on...). Not many chainfails are in OMC, but who knows if a scared kid will come to OMC and post some insane chainfail in the near future. The difference between chainfail and spam is that chainfail contains a variation of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or die!!!", whilst spam does not. There is also a thing called a chainwin, which is basically a reverse chainfail. A chainwin has many variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or nothing will happen and nobody will come and kill you in your sleep". Example of a chainfail: I HAVE NO EYES. IM DEAD. I AM NAMED BOB. I LIVE IN A CELL WITH NO WINDOWS OR DOORS. IF U DONT PASS MY MESSAGE ON TO 468 MORE PPL BY THE NEXT HOUR, I WILL FIND UR HOUSE AND KILL UR PARENTS AND EAT THEIR INSIDES WHILE I SUCK ON YOUR BONES FOR DESSERT Example of a chainwin: I am Bob. I am a creepy guy who scares kids into thinking I'm dead and that I have no eyes and live in a blocked cell. Pass this on to 468 people by the next hour or nothing will happen and your life will continue on as normal. Charries "Charrie" is short for "character". They are pretend people/animals/creatures/other living things or semi-living things that you control. You chat with them, and you also use them in roleplays. Chats between two or multiple charries are called "charrie chats". There are a few things you need to remember when making a charrie. First off, you need to give it a name, age, gender, looks, and personality. You can add details later. You also want to make sure that your charrie isn't overly-perfect Mary-Sue (or Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male) and actually has some flaws. DA DA, stylized by many as dA, stands for 'deviantART', a website where you chat, post your artwork and make journal entries. Lots ''of Outsiders have a dA. OMC says 'dA' a lot and many newbie Outsiders don't know what it means, which is perfectly okay. Sometimes, Outsiders use this site to chat to avoid the Moshi Monsters filter, allowing them to chat freely. Epical 'Epical' is simply another word for 'epic'. It is unknown who first used this word. For example: "''Catz's Epical Charrie Chat" Filter The filter, or what the Moshi Staff call it, The M3WL or Moshi Masters Word List is when the Staff ban random words, as well as inappropriate words, curse words, and words that normally should not be on a filter from being posted. Usually, a message pops up that copies your original message, but highlights the words the Staff do not like. You can't post those words/that word here. Try again. Basically, it's the Superfilter that stops you from saying what you want to say. The old filter had...well, not that much of a filter. Lots of Outsiders have started peaceful rebellions against the Filter. The Staff, however, who do not take suggestions from any child who plays this game, delete the forum. This does sound harsh and unfair. Because it is. And the Moshi Staff torture us with every filter they have. It gets worse and worse! ~Starburst Hacker A hacker is a person that breaks into your account and messes with your things. When you're being hacked, you cannot log into your account because the hacker on it is mistaken as you and you are mistaken as a hacker, when it's really vice versa. The safest way to protect you from a hacker is to constantly changing your password, maybe each month. Are you worried about hackers? Never fear, the OMC Incident Log is here! Find up-to-date news about trolls, hackers, and more on it! Leet Leet, or l33t, is the use of numbers or symbols in the place of letters. Leet is commonly used by n00bs, trolls, and spammers, but can be written for fun, too. Leet can also be written with lolspeak, i.e, skillz, yayz, by using the suffix 'xor', i.e, haxor, suxxor, or by using purposeful misspellings, i.e, teh, pwned. Here is a list of some basic l33t symbols and what letters they represent: 0 = o 1 = l 3 = e 4 = a 7 = t Some common uses of leet in OMC are n00b, and gr8. Mary-Sue A Mary-Sue is a person or animal who has no flaws and is absolutely perfect. This is also called a Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male. Here is a vague example of a Mary-Sue's form: Name: PRINCESS AWESOME BEAUTIFUL GREAT ROSE Age: 16 AND NOBODY ELSE CAN BE THAT AGE BECAUSE I'M EPIC AND IT'S THE BEST AGE EVER moshi-angry Gender: FEMALE AND NOBODY CAN BE FEMALE APART FROM HER Looks: PERFECT PRETTY BLOND HAIR AND SUPER COOL CRYSTAL SPARKLY BLUE EYES FLAWLESS SKIN NO CUTS NO SCARS NO NOTHING Personality: AWESOME RICH PRINCESS BEAUTIFUL SWEET STYLISH KIND TALENTED PERFECT IMPORTANT Talents: EVERYTHING Strengths: EVERYTHING Weaknesses: NOTHING Family: HER MOMS A HUGE CELEBRITY AND THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD AND HER DAD'S THE KING AND THE LEAD SINGER OF EVERY ROCK BAND IN THE WORLD AND HER SISTER IS A PRINCESS AND TOGETHER THEY ARE THE MOST FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD '' ''Boyfriend: A SUPER HOT PRINCE NAMED PRINCE CHARMING WITH BEAUTIFUL BLOND HAIR AND SPARKLING BLUE EYES WANTS WANTS TO GIVE ROSE THE WHOLE WORLD AND DOES BECAUSE THEY ARE MAGICAL TOGETHER HE IS PERFECT LIKE HER BUT NOT AS PERFECT AS HER ALL THE GIRLS ARE JEALOUS OF ROSE BECAUSE SHE DATES HIM AND THEY DON'T moshi-tonguemoshi-grinmoshi-grinmoshi-grin Other: SHE'S ADOPTED AND SHE WAS TREATED LIKE A QUEEN AT HER OLD FAMILY AND STILL IS moshi-grin Charries as Mary-Sues, unless they are joke charries and not used in proper role-plays, are not allowed and not accepted in OMC. (Please note the 'looks' section of the form does not mean to tease any blonde-hair blue-eyes people in real life, nor does it mean to imply that all charries that have blonde hair and blue eyes are Mary-Sues.) Mary-Sues are often used in Pokemon roleplays and OC's. Most of them have irregular powers and many many legendaries. I saw an Mary-Sue once who was dating 3 brothers and had an Arceus as a father and was pregnant with a Jirachi's child...And it was genuine. Here is a vague example of a Pokemon Mary Sue. Name: Rose Diamond Gender: Female Age: Never ages. Immortal. Arceus loves Rose and wants to give her the whole world. Looks: Like a god. So pretty, blue eyes that will hypnotize you and keep you held. Long locks that can change the weather by how she swishes her hair. SO AMAZINGLY. Personality: SO KIND AND FUNNY, EVERYBODY LOVES HER. Talents: Can command everything, RULES EARTH. Strengths: HAS ALL 700 POKEMON WHEN SHE WAS BORN FROM LATIAS AND LATIOS WHEN SHE WAS A CHILD. Weakness: SHE IS LIKE SO SUPER COOL, SO LIKE WHEN SHE GETS TO HER 18TH BIRTHDAY SHE LIKE DIES OR SOMETHING. Family: She is related to everyone, the mother of all peeps. GOD IS HER FATHER AND EVERYONE IS HER CHILDREN. JIRACHI IS HER SISTER AND THEY HAVE TEA AND CAKEYS. Is it me or do most example Mary-Sues have the name Rose? ~Starburst I guess Rose is a popular name for oh-so-perfect people. '''-:- Charm -:-''' Match-make This is when two or more people decide to make their desired charries a couple. Usually, the two people make their charries "meet" and getting to know each other and, under their owners control, eventually there will be a new couple. Usually, match-making leads to charrie shipping (you can read about that in the OMC Shippings page) for example, Hertex. (Dash's Charrie, Vortex shipped with Chatter's Charrie, Hero) Mods Mods, or moderation, is when the Staff stop you from posting for a while, because they think you've done something wrong. NOTE: THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN BEING SUSPENDED FROM THE FORUMS OR HAVING YOUR ACCOUNT SUSPENDED. The staff say that they will approve your message but they rarely ever do, since they're very strict and huge wads of gum. The exact message they give you is: Thanks! Your message will be approved as soon as possible. Then they have a picture of an ordinary Katsuma all happy and smug because staff are stupid. Moshi Icons Moshi Icons are the little green or red faces above the comment box on the forums. They can be used to express one's emotions or to troll, but sadly, OMC does not enjoy Moshi Icons around. OMC isn't bothered by the icons, unless people overuse the icons, as they give some people headaches from their brightness, but mostly because some others find them annoying or prefer using normal emotes. People don't understand I hate icons and continue to annoy me. ~Starburst Most newbies, once they get to know OMC, stop using the icons and understand, although they continue using few. People who overuse the icons usually just do it to annoy and cause trouble for OMC and keep doing it. They are classified as n00bs or trolls depending on their desires and other circumstances. Trolls will use Moshi Icons mainly to arouse conflict in OMC. Noobs will use Moshi Icons to prove that they're better than everyone else. Newbie A "newbie" is someone who has newly joined OMC and is still learning their way around. They often use icons and more often then not, rather poor grammar, but, unlike n00bs, are willing to change their ways and make friends. Newbies also call people by their usernames often. Here is an example of a newbie: Newbie: hey fake 46 person will you add me and meybe show me around (insert multiple moshi-icons which blind everyone forever) Noobs Noobs, or n00bs, are similar to newbies. They refuse to use understandable words and use icons continuously, but, unlike newbies, claim that they are doing something right and proceed to troll everyone who does it differently (even though the n00b is the one doing it wrong). Like newbies, they call people by their usernames. Noobs trash up OMC by posting pointless threads and spamming every discussion they can click onto with thousands of icons. They are usually suspended by the staff for their rudeness and bad language. Noobs and trolls are not the same. Noobs do the bad-grammar-lol stuff to prove that they are right and the best and that everyone else is wrong and the worst, when it's actually vice versa. Trolls, on the other hand, do bad-grammar-lol to annoy and intimidate people, so they can gain power over social media sites and even the internet itself. Noobish can be written with unreadable phrases and sentences, excessive exclamation marks, a bunch of capital letters, swear words, poor grammar, leet, and a bunch of L's and O's. Original Yes Catz...if you made this. Now Dash made one too. XD And "Original" isn't an OMC word, but I believe it is a word used by all the categories. It means a person who has been in the forum from when it started until now, or until it got deleted. These are very rare people to find. Outsiders An "Outsider" is a member of OMC. To officially be an Outsider, you must have joined OMC, and learned the basic rules. For a list of all the Outsiders, their personalities and more, go to: http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Outsiders Regular A "regular" is also a word used by all categories, which means a person who has been in the forum for more than a year, or is known throughout the category. Roleplay A roleplay is a post-by-post story. In a roleplay, you have one or more characters to control. You make them do things as long as it fits with the plotline. These are sort of like charrie chats, Here is an example of a roleplay between Ace and Rawr: Ace: The girl snuck quietly through the dark alleyway, unsure of the contents it held. Rawr: A woman, seemingly twenty years of age, saw the girl through the corner of her teal eye. She approached the girl carefully, perhaps she was lost or hurt. Ace: The girl turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her, and looked up to see the woman. "Who are you?" She asked. Role-plays have plots, forms to fill out about your charries and also rules and sometimes limited spaces for certain types of charries (for example, fire elementals, evil charries) Rox Rox is not an OMC word; it's a Moshi Monsters word. It's the in-game currency used in Moshi Monsters that you can earn by playing games, doing quests, etc. You can buy many in-game items with Rox. However, in OMC, sometimes we make virtual shops, and the currency we sometimes use is rox because OMC is full of different people in different places and different currencies. (In my opinion, Rox are stupid. ~Starburst) Signatures Lots of Outsiders use signatures, also known as siggys or sigs. They add a design with their name on it, add colors and stuff, then add a motto. For example: { ~ .:. -:- ~ = Catz = ~ -:- .:. ~ } ---Meowing until the end--- Extreme Signatures Extreme signatures are just as they sound. Very long, colorful, and original. These take a long time to make. Spam Spam is a message that is posted constantly on forums in hopes of getting rox and membership. OMC and other categories recently had a spam outbreak. Spam, however, is NOT the same as chainmail. (or chainfail, as I like to call it). Spam does not contain variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or you will die!!!", while chainfail does. Here is an example of spam: Copy and paste this on ten different forums, log out then press A, log back in and you should have 1,00,000 rox and a membership. IT WORKS!!! '' The spam above has been found nearly everywhere in OMC. Thankfully, the spam there is decreasing. Trolls Trolls are attention-seeking people who use moshi-icons excessively (which means not just one, lots of them. One's fine unless they are told not to) They usually use bad grammar just for fun, but not all of them. They sometimes refuse to behave, and get angry easily. The main difference between a troll and a n00b is that a troll trolls to irritate people and cause conflict, whilst n00bs troll to prove that they're the best at something they're the worst at. Every Outsider knows how to deal with trolls: ignore them, and only talk to them if necessary. Some Outsiders forget this when a troll actually comes, which is every once in a while, sadly. Here is an example of a troll: ''UR SO MEEN (moshi icons) 'A LITTLE NOTE TO OUTSIDERS AND PEOPLE READING THIS: '''This is not meant to offend anybody. For example, if you like Moshi icons and are offended by the fact that OMC doesn't like them, we apologize. WIP "WIP" is an abbreviation for "work in progress". It is mainly used in the titles of stories and pictures, to signal that they are incomplete. This is an example of a WIP: This image isn't colored, and is a sketch. Most WIPs are not colored and are drawn very simply, with more details coming into the finished product. Most WIPs are complicated drawings, or just drawings to signal that, yes, you ''are drawing something and not slacking off.